I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by rock-dobby's-socks
Summary: What if Draco went to Dumbledore after Voldemort set Draco on the mission to kill him? How would his relationship with those he once saw as enemies change? Will he find love within the order? Drarry.
1. prologue

Draco had tossed and turned all night thinking about the latest Death Eater meeting. When he had first heard Voldemort wanted to give him an important mission, Draco was exited; he would finally have a chance to redeem the Malfoy name. He had no idea that the mission would involve murdering one of the most influential men in magical history.

True, Draco had never said a single good word about Dumbledore, but that didn't mean he had anything against the man. His snide comments at school about the bizarre headmaster were all bravado, a way to make people think he was a "true Malfoy." In all honesty Draco respected the man who had encouraged him through his school career, the man who looked passed names and houses.

As the sun started to show hints of rising, a sweat-soaked Draco began to pack. He was finally ready to admit that he wasn't a "true Malfoy." His mother and father would not allow him to turn down the Dark Lord's request, but he knew there was no way he could go through with it. If he left now he knew the Malfoy name would be disgraced much less than of he refused to do the task in front on the Dark Lord. Once he had packed his belongings into his school trunk, he sat down at his desk and began to write.

_Dear Mother_

_I am sorry I could not say goodbye in person, but I know father would not allow me to leave if I waited until morning. I refuse to go through with the Dark Lord's wishes, and though you may understand, father once again would protest with my choice. I cannot tell you where I am going, as I do not know myself. I know only that wherever I go, my thoughts will always be with you._

_Don't worry about me, though I know you will. When I can, I will write to you, and once the war is over I will return to you, if father will be willing to accept me back into the family. _

_Take care,_

_All my love_

_Draco_

_When he finished the letter he placed it on his bed before leaving his room and the Malfoy household all together. In his whole life Draco never had a care in the world. Now he was on his own, he had no idea what he was going to do. He knew what his best option would be, but Draco had no idea how he would go about convincing the man he was being sincere._

_With a sigh he left the gates of the manor, and pulled out his wand at the side of the road. A purple blur came into focus before stopping quickly and revealing itself to be the Knight Bus. Draco had never rode the bus before as his father thought of it as common. His mother had told him the technique to summon it however, just in case Draco ever needed it._

"_Where yer going?" Asked a thin man that Draco mildly recognised._

"_Do you know where I could find Harry Potter?" Asked a sullen Draco._


	2. bullies and Bloodtraitors

"Who the ruddy hell are you?" Came the angry voice of Uncle Vernon. "There is no Harry Potter here, and we don't want YOUR kind of people round here again!"

_Sounds like Dumbledore's early, _thought Harry worriedly, rushing downstairs. When he got downstairs though, rather than seeing Dumbledore, he saw a very tired Draco Malfoy. "What the hell are you doing here?" Harry asked Draco, only to receive a hard slap in the back of the head from Uncle Vernon for his language.

"Five minutes?" Asked Draco softly, no hint of his usual cockiness in his voice. _If this is a trap, he's a good actor_, thought Harry before pulling the boy into the house.

His uncle turned a remarkable shade of purple at this, but never said a word. Harry supposed that he would rather tolerate Draco in the house than have the neighbours see Harry speaking to him on the street. "Upstairs, no funny business," Vernon told the two boys before watching them disappear upstairs.

"What did he mean by that?" Asked Draco worriedly.

"No magic," Harry whispered. "You best avoid saying the "m" word while you're here. It tends to set him off."

Draco looked at Harry curiously but didn't comment. He followed Harry into the bedroom, and stood at the door before Harry invited him to sit on the bed.

"You don't have to wait to be asked," Harry told him, but Draco shrugged. "Well? What do you want?"

"I need your help…" Started Draco.

**Flashback**

"_Draco, how long I have waited for the time I could initiate you as a Death Eater. Ever since you were born I knew you would be a loyal follower."_

"_Thank you my lord," Draco bowed. "And what is to be my initiation?"_

_Voldemort laughed and a few of the Death Eaters trembled slightly. "So young and yet so eager, you will make a great Death Eater. Your task is to kill that crackpot fool Dumbledore, you have the entire school year to succeed. Do that, and you and your family will be greatly rewarded."_

_Draco nodded, careful not to let his feelings show. He had been trained to do this from a young age; showing emotion shows weakness, or so his father had told him. _

"_What an honour Draco," his father had told him._

"_I know you can do it!" His mother had encouraged._

_Draco acted as he was taught. He accepted his parent's words, and left the room after being granted permission by the Dark Lord._

****End Flashback****

"**So you're asking for my… Protection?" Asked Harry warily.**

"**Not protection. I want to help you, I want to kill the Dar- Voldemort. Once he's gone, my family will be safe, and I won't have to pretend to be on his side." Draco looked at Harry nervously. The animosity between the two boys was still there, but Draco didn't want it to be. Sure, he had been offended when Harry had turned down his request of friendship and chosen Weasel and the Mudblood over him, but that was in the past. Hating Harry would not help his cause.**

"**Dumbledore will be here in a few hours to take me to the Weasley's. We'll see what he thinks about your predicament. Hey, does this mean you're a blood traitor now?"**

**Just then the two boys were interrupted by the loud thumping of Dudley Dursely's heavy footsteps. "What's going on here then? Is this Cedric? Have I interrupted a tender moment?"**

"**Dudley, this is Draco Malfoy from school," Harry introduced the boys, who each eyed each other with distain. "He's just a friend."**

"**I'm sure!" Laughed Dudley. "Are you sure he's not your boyfriend?"**

**The next thing Harry saw was Draco spring up from the bed and punch Dudley square in the face. "Malfoy's are NOT gay!"**

**Dudley looked at the blonde boy with horror. He had never met anybody who dared to start a fight with him. Rather than retaliate physically however, Dudley just shouted. "MUM! Harry's boyfriend just hit me because I caught them shagging!"**

**Within seconds the long neck of Petunia Dursley peered around the door. "Out!" She shouted at the two boys, raising a frying pan in the air and attempting to hit Harry with it.**

"**I'm going to kill you!" Harry muttered to Draco.**


	3. Swings and Roundabouts

"You wonder why I hate muggles," Draco said bitterly as he and Harry trudged away from Privet Drive, school trunks and owls in tow.

"They're not all that bad," Harry told Draco, although he could understand why Draco had said it. "Some of them are really nice, it's just them." They entered a small park, and Harry put his trunk and Hedwig down by a set of swings. "Fancy a swing?" He asked Draco, sitting himself down into one.

"Excuse me?" Asked Draco confused. "What are these things?" Harry's expression was one of utter shock at Draco's response.

"Sit down," Harry told him while gesturing to the swing next to him. Draco sat down in it, and Harry stood up and walked behind him.

"What are you doing?" Asked Draco nervously as he felt himself begin to move.

Harry laughed at Draco's ignorance. "Just trust me."

Soon both Harry and Draco were soaring into the air on the small plastic seats. Draco had quickly picked up the swinging technique, and the two of them were battling to get highest.

"For someone that knows a lot about muggles, you sure aren't very good at this!" Shouted Draco, who was swinging mere centimetres higher than Harry.

Though Harry wanted to beat his rival, he was pleased to see Draco take an interest in something muggle. It was a refreshing change in the boy that spent his whole life insulting muggles. "Fine, you win," Harry told him before leaping off the swing and onto the grass. He landed with a tumble, and Draco shouted in shock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Asked Draco, who leaped off his own swing to make sure Harry was alright.

"It doesn't hurt," laughed Harry. "You need to relax."

"Relax Harry!" Shouted Draco at the black haired boy. "From my point of view you nearly killed yourself. Although I do have to admit that even though I dislike muggles, that was quite enjoyable."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry about me trying to kill myself, if I wanted to do that I'd just hand myself over to Voldemort. Come on, let's go on the roundabout!"

Harry led Draco over to the circular apparatus and gestured for him to get on. When Draco had held onto the bar, Harry began to push it causing Draco to inhale sharply. Once they had gained enough momentum Harry jumped on, only to find himself being clung onto by a nervous Draco.

"You ok?" Harry asked, steadying himself.

Draco shook his head. "I'm going to be sick."

Harry quickly pulled the blonde wizard off the roundabout and held him steady. "Just breathe," Harry told him.

"I knew you were poofters!" Came the angry shout of Dudley Dursley.

"Piss off," Draco shouted back weakly. "Do you want another punch or something?"

"You and what army?" Asked Dudley, who was now striding towards them with Piers Polkiss and the rest of Dudley's gang.

Harry just rolled his eyes, as Draco began to say something that sounded remarkably like "when my father hears about this," but stopped almost as soon as he started.

"Daddy's not here now is he though blondie?" Shouted Dudley, who's laugh was now resembling a pig with a cold.

"Actually he is."


	4. Family Reunion

Lucius Malfoy was now striding towards the group of boys looking as though he'd just walked onto a crime scene. "You boys better run along before I get really nasty." At the sight of an adult, Dudley and his gang quickly scarpered. Harry and Draco however stood firm.

"I'm not coming home father!" Draco said nervously, but the sight of his father had made his resolve weaken slightly.

"Of course you are Draco. Come now, and we can forget all about this little… discrepancy."

"Don't do it Draco," said Harry who had stepped between the two Malfoys.

"Come back home son, you're mother is in hysterics. You wouldn't stay here and hurt her more, would you?"

As soon as Draco's mother was mentioned, Draco took a step towards his father. "Mother?"

"She's devastated. Her only son leaving home… You've been gone a few hours and look at the riff-raff you're hanging out with."

Harry watched Draco's hard exterior crumble, if he didn't do something quickly Draco was going to go back home. Back to the Death Eaters and Voldemort. His heart was racing wildly, he didn't know what to do, but he knew he couldn't let Draco go back to them.

"Draco?" All three heads turned towards the new figure that had appeared. "Is your father trying to force you into something?"

Albus Dumbledore stood calmly, but his presence was obviously worrying Lucius, who quickly jumped to his own defence. "Albus, as his father I have the right to take him home."

"Do you want to go with him?" Albus asked Draco, who shook his head gently. "Very well. Draco, do you wish to come with me and Harry for the time being?"

Draco nodded this time. "I can't go back home…" He admitted sadly.

"Well then Lucius, I suggest you go back to your wife. Draco, Harry and I have some business to attend to before the day is over. Boys?" Dumbledore beckoned the two young wizards over. They grabbed their belongings and rushed over to Dumbledore.

"Draco, I must insist that you stop this foolishness immediately. Come here now!"

The last thing Draco saw was the angry face of his father staring at him, before Dumbledore disaparated them away.

The three of them reappeared in a small village, and Draco watched as Harry tried to recover from the sensation of aparation. "Never travelled that way Potter?" Draco asked him, a slight smirk on his face.

"Potter? What happened to Harry?"

"Boys, at the present time I believe there's no time to complain about names. Now Draco, I'm sure there's a good reason for why you're here, however Harry and I have some business to attend to. Would you mind waiting for us to get back?" Albus smiled at the boy, who shook his head.

"Then I shall quickly drop you off at the Burrow before we venture on." Dumbledore grabbed Draco's arm and the two of them disappeared before ariving somewhere new.

"Professor, what's the Burrow?" Asked Draco curiously.

"Later Draco, just go on in. Harry and I shall be back shortly." With a crack Dumbledore left, leaving Draco feeling extremely nervous.


	5. The Burrow

**A/N: Thanks to my lovely reviewers, and the people who have added this to favourites and alert lists. The first four chapters were written at about 2am so it was really nice to hear positive feedback for them. A special thanks to ToxicGalaxy who has reviewed most of my chapters so far, they really give me a boost.**

Draco stared up at the wonky house in front of him and swallowed hard. There was only one family in the Wizarding World that could live there, and he really didn't feel up to a confrontation with the entire Weasley clan.

With as much courage as he could muster, he began to drag his belongings towards the front door and knocked gently. When the door opened Draco sighed heavily. Of all the people that could answer the door…

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Malfoy?" Asked an angry looking Ron Weasley, who's cheeks were matching his hair.

"Ask Dumbledore. It was his brilliant idea to send me here on my own." Replied Draco, trying his best to keep his sharp tongue to himself. Though he didn't want to be enemies with the Golden Trio anymore, it certainly didn't mean he was willing to be friendly with the Weasel.

"Dumbledore?" Asked a confused Ron, who was suddenly joined by another redhead.

_Great, the Weaslette, _thought Draco bitterly. When Harry and Dumbledore got here he was going to kill them.

"Malfoy?" She asked, looking between both boys with shock.

"Did somebody say Malfoy?" Said one of the twins, who had both come to see what was going on.

"Brilliant," Draco signed. "I've been here for five minutes and I've already seen enough red hair to last me a lifetime."

"Git!" Ron replied angrily. "Now are you going to tell us what you're doing here or not?"

Draco stood in silence for a few moments, feeling quite alone. Usually he had Crabbe and Goyle with him whenever he saw a Weasley, but on his own the four of them seemed quite threatening. _Get a hold of yourself Malfoy! _He told himself, _you're a Slytherin, you can handle four bloody Gryffindors. _

"I don't know how much I can say. I've not really spoken to Dumbledore yet. Harry's the only one that knows."

"Harry?" Asked Ginny, giving him a quizzical look. "Why would Harry be talking to a ferret like you?"

"More to the point, when have you ever called him Harry?" Asked Hermione Granger, who had just pushed her way past the Weasley's.

"Granger," Draco acknowledged causing everyone to gasp.

Hermione just gave him a weak smile before saying, "what happened to Mudblood?"

Draco shook his head. "I really don't know if I should be talking about this…"

"I'll go get Mum and Dad!" Ginny told the group before dissapearing back into the house. _If you can call it a house, _Draco thought to himself.

"Brilliant, more Weasleys. Just what I need," Draco said bitterly, but the group ignored him.

Before anyone could say another word, Molly and Arthur Weasley appeared outside and Draco felt like he was going to be sick. "I can't do this," he told them before dropping his things and running.

"Cat got your tongue Malfoy?" He could hear Ron shouting, followed by a yelp from the boy. Obviously Molly Weasley didn't appreciate her son being rude to guests. _At least someone in that family has manners, _he thought to himself.

Draco kept running until he was out of breath, which surprisingly didn't take long. Even though Draco played Quiddich, the sport was played on broom, meaning his legs didn't have as much stamina as they should.

When he stopped, he looked around and suddenly realised what he had done. He was lost in a field at the Weasley's with no idea where he came from or how to get out. _Could things get any worse? _Draco thought, when a sudden crack of thunder echoed across the sky before the heavens opened.

Draco pulled his cloak over his head to stop himself from getting soaked, though the heavy downpour had already seen him covered in freezing cold water from head to toe. Tears began to well up into his eyes and he tried to hold them in. Malfoy's don't cry after all… _But I've already said I'm no Malfoy. I disobeyed my parents and the Dark Lord, asked Potter and Dumbledore for help… I'm at the Weasley's and I even stopped myself from calling Granger a Mudblood. Why not tear up all the rules?_

"Draco?" Called a voice from the distance. It was a girl's voice, Granger or the Weaslette perhaps? "Draco?" The voice called again.

He slowly rose and made his way towards the voice. It was coming from a plump woman with red hair, _the Mother Weasel, _Draco thought but then shook his head. The woman rushed over to him and quickly grabbed his arm. The sensation of being pulled through a rubber tube began, and Draco was relieved to find himself appear with a crack inside a warm house.

"The bathroom's upstairs and to your left dear," Molly Weasley told him before handing him a towel and a pile of clothes. "Come down when you feel like talking."

Draco gave a weak but appreciative smile before heading upstairs. _At least one of the Weasley's are bearable._


	6. How Not to Make Breakfast

**A/N: Just another quick thank you to you lovely reviewers, you really do make my day. I was hoping to update sooner, but I've been out shopping today. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

Draco stepped out of the warm shower and stared at the clothes Mrs Weasley had given him. He was too cold to really pay attention to them before, but he was now suddenly aware that they weren't his own. Instead he saw a pair of Muggle jeans and a bright red jumper that looked hand-knitted.

He sighed before drying himself and pulling on the hideous outfit. After further inspection he saw a big green "R" emblazoned on the front of the jumper. Mrs Weasley obviously thought Ron's clothes would be the best fitting. _Good thing Blaise can't see me now, _thought Draco. _He'd have a fit!_

After he dressed, Draco stepped out of the bathroom. He could hear Dumbledore's voice and was pleased to know that he was no longer alone with the Weasley's and Granger.

When he entered the room Harry gave him a little smile, and Dumbledore beckoned him over. "Mr Potter has just been filling us in on your situation."

_After I tried to keep it a secret, _thought Draco before realizing most of the Weasley's weren't there. Ron was there, as were his parents, and Granger of course. He should have known Harry would have made sure his best friends were in the know, and if he was to be staying with the Weasleys (Draco shuddered inwardly) then it was only right that Mr and Mrs Weasley were aware.

"I would just like to say how pleased I am that you've come over to our side," continued Dumbledore. "We can offer you protection from both Voldemort and your parents if that is what you wish?" He asked, and Draco nodded.

"How can you be sure he's not really a spy?" Ron asked, obviously still not happy that Draco was there. "What's he doing in my clothes anyway?"

"Don't be rude Ron," Mrs Weasley scolded. "I thought he would be more comfortable in them than his robes."

"Thank you again Mrs Weasley," Draco smiled but Mrs Weasley just shook her head.

"It's no bother dear, and please call me Molly. If you're spending the rest of the summer here there's no reason to be so formal," she responded. "We don't have much room, but I'm sure Ron and Harry won't mind sharing with you."

"Speak for yourself," Ron muttered. It was going to be an awkward summer.

Draco awoke to find Harry and Ron snoring soundly. _Lazy buggers, _he thought to himself before getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom to wash and change.

When he emerged, Draco headed downstairs into the Weasley's kitchen. Arthur Weasley was sat down at the table fiddling with what Draco could only assume to be a muggle contraption. _Best play nice, _he thought to himself before sitting down opposite him and trying his best to start a conversation.

"Good morning Mr Weasley," Draco said in a not entirely forced cheerful voice.

"Morning Draco," replied Mr Weasley. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes, considering I had two elephants in the room," smiled Draco and Mr Weasley laughed.

"I know how you feel. Sometimes I can hear Ron from my own room."

Footsteps echoed from the staircase and Draco turned to see Molly Weasley entering the room. "Morning dears," she smiled. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Thank you Molly," Draco told her before watching amazed as she began cooking. Draco had never seen anybody cook before, as the house elves at both his home and Hogwarts did all the cooking. "Would you like any help? Though I doubt I'll be much."

Molly passed him a spare apron after seeing the boy's obvious interest. "If you just put that bacon into the pan and give it a turn occasionally…"

Draco did as he was asked, and placed the meat into a pan, watching it sizzle. _This isn't to difficult, he thought to himself, reaching into the pan to turn the bacon. _

"_Aaah!" Shouted Draco, and a worried Molly ran to his side. "You didn't tell me it would be so hot!"_

_Molly looked at the burn on his hand before leading him over to the sink and running cold water over it. "I meant turn it with a spatula!" She told him, half smiling._

"_What's going on?" Asked a sleepy George, who had just entered the kitchen._

"_Draco's helping with breakfast," Mrs Weasley told him. "I don't think he's quite grasped the concept yet."_

_The twin laughed before receiving a glare from Draco, who turned the tap off and sat back at the table. "Do you mind if I sit the rest out?" Draco asked Molly before receiving a nod from the witch._

"_Wait until I tell Fred about this!" George laughed before running back upstairs._


	7. Housework and Propositions

**A/N: Sorry about the underlining in the last chapter. I think that's fixed now. For some reason ff hates me uploading via mobile and I have no regular internet access. **

Draco spent most of his first day at the Burrow with the Weasley parents. He didn't feel comfortable around the younger Weasleys, and though he felt as though Harry and Granger may make good company they were always with Ron.

So far Draco was proud to say he had only hurt himself four times, and he'd been working more today than he had in his life. After the cooking fiasco, Draco realized it might do himself good to try his hand at some more work. If his father refused to take him back after Voldemort was defeated, he doubted he'd be able to afford a house elf to do work for him.

That's how Draco found himself de-gnomeing the Weasley's huge garden (where he had received a rather painful bite from a gnome that didn't want to leave, helping Arthur Weasley try to fix a broken (was it a hellophone?) and suffered a small shock, and trying his hand at knitting (where he stabbed himself sharply in the knee).

After a quick shower, Draco headed downstairs to join the Weasleys, Harry and Granger for tea. "And then he put his hand in the boiling hot oil," Draco heard George Weasley say, followed by a huge roar of laughter.

Draco just signed before entering the kitchen. Sure, it hurt slightly to hear them laughing at him, but he had been well trained to ignore those kind of comments. He gracefully sat down and ignored the grinning faces of the Weasley children.

"Hey Draco!" Harry called across the table. "I haven't seen you at all today, where've you been?"

"Probably trying to avoid housework," Ron commented bitterly, but Mr Weasley rose to his defence.

"Actually Draco's done more today than you normally done in a week!" He told his son. "He even helped me with the telephone, you've never offered to help me with any of my projects."

The other children's eyes widened with shock at these words. "You've been helping Dad with his muggle contraptions?" Ron asked with suspicion. "Now I know you're up to something."

"Just because he's willing to help does not mean he's up to something!" Molly responded, "I wish you had as much of a work ethic as Draco."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, and once he was done Draco hurried up to bed. The less time he spent with the Weasel the better.

He had been laid down for mere minutes when he heard a knock on the door and saw Harry enter. "Draco… I was thinking… I can tell you're not comfortable around Ron so I was wondering if you'd maybe want to go do something tomorrow?"

"Just you and me?" Draco asked, slightly happy at the thought of spending a Weasley free day.

"Just you and me," Harry told him. "I thought maybe since you've never had a chance to do many muggle things we could maybe go to London? We need to get you some muggle clothes after all. Robes aren't really practical for during the summer. You must be boiling!"

Draco thought it over for a moment before agreeing. "I don't have any muggle money with me though, we'd have to go to Diagon Alley first."

Harry nodded. "No problem, we can floo there in the morning and then go through the Leaky Cauldron to get into muggle London. Anyway, Ron's desperate for a game of wizard chess so I'll see you tomorrow if you're asleep when we get back up."

"No problem," Draco responded before settling himself comfortably in his bed. _The whole day with Harry for company? A year ago that would have been my worst nightmare. _Before he fell asleep he found himself shocked at the fact he was becoming slightly exited at the thought of spending the next day with Harry. _If this carries on I think I'm going to have to check myself in at St Mungos._


End file.
